


Newborn

by goyaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Child Abuse, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, mention of depression, mention of self-harm, steal my girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goyaz/pseuds/goyaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Zayn wakes up in a desert world that he later learns is Soltopia. The place where everything you used to be vanishes and everything you dreamed of being becomes the new reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strong Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I've felt insprired with the recent teasers we've gotten so I've decided to write a little something. I'll be updating all week until the premiere of the "Steal My Girl" music video. hope you all enjoy it as I have updating it :)

He wakes up feeling nothing but cold hard dusty ground under him. As he breathes he inhales dirt and his chest is pounding with every cough he releases. Finally he opens his eyes as best he can under the blinding sunlight. Adjusting his eyesight he realizes that he's woken up in a desert, all around him nothing but hills of sand and what seem to canyons in the distant. 

He remembers nothing about getting here. The last thing he remembers is damning his scarred up face in the mirror. As he did every day, morning and night. He'd see his own monstrous reflection and didn't understand how anyone could stand the sight of him. He went to bed and now he's woken up here.. wherever this is. 

He looks around, no sign of any living creature around. Finally Zayn picks himself up and dusts off his dirty clothes. He walks with no direction in hopes of finding something, anything. This has to be a dream. In the distance he sees a silver trailer and runs as fast as he can, the dust picking up around him. When he finally reaches it he notices something odd about his reflection. His scars are gone. This can't be. He pounds on the door, feeling uneasy and all sorts of confused. No answer. He goes for the handle knowing how ill-mannered it is to open closed doors, but this could be a dream for all he knows.

To his surprise there's no one in there. To the right theres seats covered in blankets and newspapers, books, and magazines that have been collected over years as they sit in dust. To the left there's a sink, counters and a sitting booth. Two doors toward the back one leading to a bathroom and the other closed. 

"Hello" Zayn calls out but there's no response. He breathes heavily almost in panic as he wants to figure out what the actual fuck is going on. He goes to the bathroom mirror and can't believe what he's seeing. Sure the man looking back at him, is not Zayn. This man looks too appealing with no scar in sight. The two scars that ran from one side of his face to the other diagonally were no longer there. This has to be a dream. 

He grasps the sink to hold himself together and suddenly feels a dripping sensation coming from his palm. What is this? This gold secretion suddenly streaming from his hands. He's stained the sink a sparkling gold. What type of fucked up dream is this where he's scarless and protruding gold liquid from his hands. Exasperated he runs out of the bathroom and hysterically runs out the trailer but upon running out he slams into a body that sends him back towards entrance steps. 

"Ow" he screams in pain after the step has dug into his rib cage.

"Sorry mate, you ok? Didn't see you there?"

Zayn looks up to a muscular man, wearing black pants and what looks like a marching band jacket? "Where am I?"

The man looks down at him with realization. "You just got here?" he asks, handing out a hand to Zayn to pick him up.

"I-" Zayn starts as he gets up. "I don't know. I woke up here. Where am I?" he asks again. "Am I dreaming?"

The man laughs. "No, this isn't a dream." he hides behind his smile once before noticing Zayn's worried face. "You really don't know where you are do you?"

Zayn shakes his head.

"I'm Liam." he says and then extends his hand out to the desert "And this is Soltopia. This is home." he smiles back at Zayn warmly.

Zayn narrows his brows and his heavy breathing picks up again. "This is not my home," he begins to stomp away.

"Hey wait," Liam calls out. "What's your name? I can help you. I know how weird it can be at first. Come back, let me guide you."

"Guide me for what?" Zayn turns around angrily. "If you could guide me back home that'd be great. Tell me how the fuck I get out of here."

Nervously Liam looks down at the ground and back up Zayn. "You can't."

Zayns huffs, "What do you mean I can't?" He looks around worried. "I get it. This is a dream. Isn't it? And you're just my subconscious letting me know that there's no way I can escape being the hideous human that I am."

"But, you're gorgeous," Liam says lowly and blushing.

"Fuck, I'm not" Zayn laughs sarcastically. "I'm disgusting, I'm a monster in real life. And in this fucked up dream my face is clear and I have no scars. And fuck I don't why my hands are bleeding gold liquid. But they are. And I just want to wake up now."

"Bleeding gold?" Liam questions and walks over to Zayn immediately to inspect his hand. He looks up at Zayn one last time. "This isn't a dream. I told you that. This is Soltopia. This is where we wake up when it's our time."

"Who's we? What are you talking about? Please mate, quit fucking with my mind."

"What's your name?"

Zayn hesitates, "Zee," he says.

"Ok, Zee. Obviously you have no idea what any of this is. That's normal. I remember when I first woke up here. I was proper upset, not only because of my dirty clothes but because it's like waking up in a new world.Which technically it is." He waves a hand over to Zayn to follow him back into the trailer. "Come 'ere, I'll tell you all about it."

Uncertain Zayn follows him inside back into the trailer he'd previously intruded into. He slides into the booth and looks out the window to see nothing but vasts of sand. He figures that Liam is the only way he can figure out what the fuck is going on. "What is Soltopia?" he asks still not fully convinced that this is actually happening.

"You said you had a scarred face." Liam ignores Zayn's question as he sits across from the other boy.

"Yeah," he says clutching his hands together.

"Was there anything else?"

"No, I don't know. What do you mean? Is being hideously scarred not enough"

"When I lived.." he started not knowing what to say "there. I was nobody. I went to school and I was the most hated kid. I saw no reason for it, I kept to myself, I never bothered anyone. I just went to school and got good grades. But I was the joke for every single person in that school. The worst was gym class. I had absolutely no strength which only added more to the jokes. Eventually I saw myself as they did, as nothing. I proper hated myself. I was no one and I had no one, my parents were always working and my sisters only cared about their boyfriends. But one day I woke up here."

"How does that happen?"

Liam smiles to himself and then at Zayn. "We're chosen Zee."

"Chosen? What do you mean chosen? Chosen for what?"

"Here in Soltopia you're everything you ever wanted to be, your true self. There are no scars, there are no bullies, there is only beauty and power."

"Do you know how shit that all sounds?"

Again Liam just laughs. And Zayn wonders what the fuck is so funny about any of this. But certain things make a little sense if any of what Liam has said is true. 

"Yeah it does sound make believe actually." Liam continues. "But I promise it's not."

Zayn looks around. Not sure what to say anymore. This is all too much for him at the moment. 

"You must be thirsty, how rude of me to not offer you anything. All I've got is water though." Liam gets up and brings a cup of water to Zayn.

"S'fine," he says as he grabs the cup and begins to chug it down. His chest again begins to pound and he feels his palm becoming moist. Before he knows it the cup he's holding is turning the same colored gold the sink had earlier. He slams down the cup and looks up at Liam who's staring in amazement.

"Holy shit Zee," he says. "You turn things to gold!" he says excitedly.

"Is that good?"

"Is that good? That's fantastic! You make things beautiful and worthy. This was just an old plastic cup I'd found on the trailer long ago now it's a beautiful gold glistening one."

"How does that happen? How did I do it?"

"How you did it exactly, I don't know. You eventually figure that out. But the fact that you do it, it's great. It's natural."

"Natural? How is any of this Natural?" Zayn becomes aggravated again. "Yesterday I was just some hideous boy that no one could even look at straight in the eye for fear of offending me. But who could blame them? I can't even stand the sight of myself."

Liam pulls Zayn from the elbow and drags him to the bathroom. He pushes Zayn toward the mirror and holds him from the shoulders. "Look at yourself Zee. You're beautiful, the most beautiful creature I've seen yet," he blushes again catching Zayn's sight in the mirror. "Those scars, they don't exist anymore. Not here Zee. Here, you're everything and more." And as cheesy as it sounded, Zayn couldn't help but feel flattered at those words he'd never heard about himself before.

"And what was your wish then? Has it come true?" Zayn asks not wanting the attention on him mostly because he wasn't used to it. 

"What I always wished for? To be strong and wanted. Only half of it is true. I can break you in half with the snap of a finger, literally. That's why I nearly sent you flying when you rushed into me earlier," he manages to get a chuckle out of Zayn for the first time. "That smile," he whispers to himself. 

"So there's no one else here, then? Just you?" Zayn asks.

"There are more people just over those dunes. This is where I was taken in by Bubba, he found me lost just like you and he took care of me. One day he left and never returned. And I've been here since, securing the place."

"Is he still alive?"

"He must be. No one dies here, not unless they choose to of course. But I don't think Bubba would take himself away like that. I think he just grew tired of staying here without a companion. So I assume he went out looking for something else. It can get quite boring and lonely to be honest."

"Can't you just go around breaking shit for fun?"

"Yeah" Liam laughed. "I did that for the first couple of years I was here. Then I ran out of things to break. How rude of me to intrude in breaking the life of a every rock and boulder." 

Zayn was smiling again and Liam was thankful for being the one to have found this beautiful creature, Zee.


	2. Free Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Mr. Styles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to everyone who has read this far! Really happy with the feedback I've seen :)
> 
> This update is a little longer, and also more detailed. This chapter was inspired by a couple of songs:  
> Soul Meets Body - Death Cab for Cutie  
> Lover - Devandra Banhart  
> Creep - Radiohead  
> The Lucky Ones - Lana Del Rey  
> Radio - Lana Del Rey

Later that evening, Liam guides Zayn to the back door of the trailer that leads to a room with only enough space for a mattress. 

“You can sleep here tonight,” Liam suggests as he removes articles of clothing from the bed and tosses them in a bin. 

“Where are you going to sleep?” Zayn asks afraid that he’s intruding in Liam’s space.

“I’ll sleep on the seats out there, no worries,” he smiles. It scares Zayn a little because he’s never had someone be this nice to him before. 

“I’m sorry Liam,” he finds himself saying.

“For what Zee? You haven’t done anything. All of this is new to you. I told you I’d help you,” he smiles at Zayn again picking up one of the pillows for himself. “Oh and no pouting allowed, only smiles.”

Zayn gives a half smile, unable to avoid Liam’s cheesiness, and Liam feels lit up from the sight. Not wanting to seem over excited he exits the room and leaves Zayn to his privacy. 

Bubba had been away for six years now. He was a father figure to Liam, everything his father never was that’s for sure. Waking up in Soltopia for Liam was the greatest thing to ever happen. Sure he was as confused as Zayn is now, but leaving was never his first choice. That’s how he wants Zayn to feel. Plus, it’d be nice to have a real friend, someone like family around. A couple of the other lads from here seemed to have all found their families. Surely, he could develop that with Zee, he hoped.

Back in the room Zayn was holding up a broken bit from a mirror and examining his face. He traced over the location of where the two hideous scars should be and for the first time he felt the smoothness of his own skin; from his forehead, across his nose and lips, reaching down to his cheek. No open wound, with bumps and lumps of wrinkled skin. No sign of who he was his whole life. This was a different man. A different Zayn.

But he wondered, what exactly was Liam talking about when he said ‘they were chosen’? Chosen for what? Zayn in particular has never been ‘chosen’ for anything. What could anyone want from him? And why did this place change him? What exactly is this place? What about home? Do people realize he’s missing? So many questions he plans to get answers to from Liam. 

He switches the light and lays on the unfamiliar bed. The toll of the day has Zayn quickly drifting to sleep. His eyes shut. But suddenly he’s sitting up looking at himself in the reflection of the broken mirror again. He feels over the smoothness of the skin but the reflection displays a different image. It’s him, the real Zayn. The Zayn with the disfigured face, smiling back at him. Zayn is shaking his head at the reflection as the man in the mirror laughs back at him saying, “You’ll always be me.”  
All of a sudden Zayn is screaming in fear and kicking the sheets away from him. He feels a weight over him and he’s being shaken almost too roughly now. “Zee, wake up!”

Zayn’s eyes shoot open and he looks at Liam as he realizes that it was a nightmare. Breathing heavily he feels his eyes water and wipes at them immediately.

“You ok?” Liam asks.

“Yeah, that was just-“ Zayn struggles to talk. “Just a night mare.”

“Want to talk about it?” Liam asks him. And Zayn just stares back.

Until he begins to speak, “Liam, how is any of this real? How did I end up here? And why am I different? I’m scared Liam,” he confesses. His breathing finally steadies as he gasps, looking like he wants to cry bringing his knees up to his chest and resting his head on his arms. He feels defeated. At least before he was able to hide behind his scars, but this, being in this place, was something else.

“Zee,” Liam reaches for Zayn’s shoulder. “You’re here because you’re special.”

Zayn throws his arms up pushing away Liam’s hand, “Stop saying that. I’m not special and I’m not beautiful Liam. This isn’t who I am!” 

“I know it’s hard Zee, but with time-“

“No, please no more time, for fucks sake. I just want to get out of here. I don’t even know what this place is.”

Liam looks at Zayn and then down at his hands. “Soltopia,” he begins, still looking down “is a place people arrive to. But not just anyone comes here. I don’t know exactly how people are chosen to come, but I know it’s usually people who feel worthless and inferior, those who’s peers devalue and disrespect, people who have lived through the worst of the worst yet have not deserved any piece of what has happened to them. Those are the people that end up here, the vulnerable, if you will.”

Zayn understands why he’s here, but it still doesn’t make any sense. “Does everyone here have the same story? Like you, were they all bullied?”

“Oh no, everyone here has a totally different story. Some worse than others. S’part of the reason why everyone loves it here so much. They’ve escaped you know. They’ve been brought somewhere where they’re welcomed and loved exactly for who they are.” They’re quiet for a moment as Zayn consumes this information. “Can I ask you something, Zee?”

“Yeah,” Zayn nearly whispers

“How were you before? You say you weren’t beautiful but,” Liam wasn’t sure if he should continue. He didn’t want to weird Zayn out, but what the hell “,honestly you’re the most attractive man I’ve ever seen.” Zayn just stares at Liam wide eyed and Liam regrets his words. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything.” He starts to get up from the bed but Zayn’s hand holds him down.

“No, it’s ok. Don’t go,” and Liam could see a hint of that hypnotizing smile so he stays. “Before, I didn’t look like this. I had scars on my face, looked like two large cuts covering the side of my forehead, eyelids nose, lips and cheek.” He motions where the scars should be to demonstrate to give Liam the picture of who he really is, er used to be. 

“That’s nearly your entire face,” Liam says with disbelief.

“Yeah, it was. My mother could never afford the surgery so it never went into question.”

“May I ask what happened?” 

“My mother she-“ Zayn’s never told this story to anyone. Those who knew were either close to his family or had heard from word of mouth. “When I was a baby, my father, he abandoned us. My mom, she hated the man. Damned him for life for leaving us. It was me and my sister, just us with her. But my mom, she loathed me.” He paused, a knot forming around his throat making it painful to talk. But he swallows it down and continues. “Said I was the replica of the man who left. Said I’d be just as screwed up as he was. I was 7 when she’d gotten fed up over discussing him and threw a cup of boiling water that spilled on me face.” As he hears himself say it aloud for the first time, he can’t believe that actually happened to him. Since he’s been here his realities have been distorting. 

“Zee, I’m sor-“ Liam begins to apologize because he wishes he could have saved Zayn so long ago. Wishes Zayn would have never endured something so tragic.

“Don’t” Zayn holds out his hand. “Don’t feel sorry for me. It’s not your fault Liam.” Zayn can see the hurt in Liam’s eyes but he doesn’t know why. “I lived with it. I survived, and that’s the good part, I guess.”

“That’s the best part Zee,” Liam smiles at Zayn. 

Zayn smiles back, genuinely. How lucky for him to have woken up to find such a kindhearted person. It was all still unbelievable, and there were still so many answered questions. “We should get some sleep, yeah?” Questions he’d get to tomorrow.

“Yeah, right,” Liam is brought out of his daze from staring at Zayn’s smile. “Yeah, I’ll go.” He gets up.

“You can stay if you’d like.” Zayn suggests and Liam freezes half way through getting up. “I mean there’s space for you, plus it’s your bed and all. Could wake me if I have another nightmare, too.”

“Yeah, sure, that sounds good.” Liam agrees, without showing too much enthusiasm. He grabs his pillow and blanket from the front of the trailer and goes back to the small room switching the light before he lays down beside Zayn. 

“Thanks Liam,” he hears Zayn whisper while their backs are turned to each other and Liam smiles before going into a deep slumber.

Zayn wakes up, hands tucked under his face. He shutters his eyes to adjust to the sunlight. Yep, he’s still here. He looks over to the other side to find the vacant spot where Liam laid. He could hear whistling coming through the door. He’s glad Liam isn’t here to witness him in a moment of embarrassment as he remembers everything he told Liam last night. He’s never had another person be so invested in what he had to say, it was oddly comforting.

When he steps out of the room, he finds Liam sitting at the booth reading a magazine with two plates, a pitcher of orange juice and a stack of pancakes infront of him. He looks up at Zayn smiling and puts away the magazine, immediately getting up.

“Good morning Zee, I made us breakfast and I squeezed a couple of oranges for some fresh orange juice.”

“Thanks Liam,” Zayn says as he takes a seat engulfed in the sweet smell of the the hot cakes. 

Just as Liam is about to sit, there’s a knock at the door. He goes to open it and in walks in a tall, long-golden-haired boy wearing a leopard print trench coat. What is it with them and these interesting choices of jackets? Liam had turned in his marching band jacket for a leather one. 

“Lovely morning, Liam.” He says charmingly, “thought I’d stop by and bring you some- my, my, my” he suddenly begins to say. “And who may I ask are you?” he says walking into the trailer towards Zayn.

“I’m Zee,” Zayn raises his hand.

“Zee, very nice to meet you. I’m Harry. I don’t mean to be rude, and excuse me if I am, but how could someone as,” he swifts his hand as if looking for the word in it “ravishing, as you be here.” Harry was very handsome as well, Zayn should ask him the same question. His baby face demonstrating no signs of someone who could be hated or mistreated in any way. In fact, Harry was alluring with just his presence. The way he articulated his words slowly is what was captivating about him.

“Harry,” Liam interferes. “Excuse him Zee, Harry can be quite intruding at times. Maybe because that’s what he does most of the time, infringe in others lives regularly.”

“S’not true Liam. I’ll have you know I’ve been keeping up to date with what’s been going on in the world.”

“You don’t live there anymore, Harry.”

“Yeah, well I used to. Anyway, have you discovered what your capable of yet?” He looks away from Liam and eagerly at Zayn.

“Harry, please.”

“It’s ok Liam,” Zayn says to Liam then looks back at Harry. “I, I think I can make things turn to gold.”

Harry’s eyes light up and he’s immediately taking off a dog tag he has around his neck and handing it to Zayn, “Here, I want to see.”

Zayn grabs it and doesn’t know what to do with it. He’s only done it twice but has no idea how he made it happen. So he stares at it intently; nothing. “I can’t,” he looks up at Liam worriedly.

“It’s going to take you some time to control it. It’s only your second day.”

“You’ve had him here a whole day, and you haven’t introduced him. Liam, what games are you playing at? You keeping him hostage” Harry says to him.

“Actually Harry, I didn’t introduce him because I figured you’d overwhelm on his first day, which has turned out to be true anyway.”

“Sure,” Harry says squinting his eyes at Liam. 

“What do you do?” Zayn asks Harry now.

Harry gets up dramatically and takes a bow, swinging his jacket to one side “I, sir, am the Master of Love.”

“In other words,” Liam adds, “he’s cupid.”

“Cupid? So what, you shoot arrows at people’s behinds while wearing a diaper?” And Liam loses it laughing. Harry looks at Liam offended then at Zayn.

“Good one, Zee” Liam says pulling himself together. Zayn watches Liam with a smirk because he didn’t realize he was that funny, or Liam was exaggerating. 

“Sorry,” Zayn says as he watches Harry shake his head.

“Make all the jokes you want golden boy, but no I don’t literally shoot arrows at peoples arses. Though I can set the mood for some loving in the bottom area.” He raises his eyebrows up and down.

“What does that mean exactly?” a question Zayn was all too familiar with asking recently.

“I am able control feelings that sprout from love and I can read people’s auras. In short, I can make you fall in love.”

“Do you choose at random?”

“No, I wouldn’t dare. Can you imagine if I paired up two people with complete opposite auras? It’d be an abomination” he raised his arms to form the illusion of an explosion. He was very melodramatic, and Zayn enjoyed that about him. You could feel the words he spoke, was this part of his potential too? “Plus, no one should suffer in love. Sure, it could be messy at times, but two people who are meant to be always work through it. There’s no way I could make the mistake of pairing the wrong people together.”

“Does that mean people hated you, before all of this?” Zayn took the risk of asking.

But Harry didn’t seem bothered one bit, probably because he was used to it. “No, no one hated me per say. It was more that no one loved me.” And Zayn wonders how he could be smiling while saying that. “Since, the minute I was born I wasn’t wanted by the person who brought me to the world. So I was in the system for almost my whole life, moving from one family to the next. Soltopia is the one place I’ve been at the longest.”

Zayn admires Harry even more, as he can relate to the feeling of not being loved. But he can’t imagine being passed around like a hot potato from hand to hand. Harry hadn’t mentioned anything about being scarred before, so how could such a beautiful, sweet boy not be cared for?

“Well lads, I must go attend to the rest of the neighbors with these treats I cooked up. Maybe you all will come out to the bonfire tonight, get to know some of the others, yeah?” he questions at Zayn.

Liam looks at Zayn as if looking for an answer from him. He wouldn’t agree to anything Zayn wasn’t comfortable with, yet. 

“Sounds cool,” Zayn says to Harry.

“Alright, lovers, I mean, sweathearts,” Harry eyes Liam maliciously, “Ta, da” he says waving back as he exits the trailer.

“That kid is one of a kind,” Liam says to Zayn finally taking a seat. “Ah, the pancakes must be cold,” he hurries back to the booth

“S’alright,” Zayn says placing some on his plate now. He takes a bite and it tastes as rewarding as it smells. Zayn felt like he hadn’t eaten in days, stuffing his mouth. 

Liam ate, but would raise his eyes from his food once in a while to look at Zayn. Even the way he ate was compelling. 

After almost downing a glass of the orange juice, Zayn wipes his mouth and clears his throat. “So, did Harry have a condition or something? Why wasn’t he loved?”  
Curiosity got the best of him. 

“Nah, his mother was an alcoholic. Never recovered the poor thing, she eventually passed. He was given to his aunt but she didn’t care for him for more than 3 years before she dropped him off at an orphanage when he was 4. From then families would adopt him but I guess weren’t satisfied with him. Which honestly baffles me. See, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with Harry if you ask me. You had your-“ he pauses himself not wanting to offend Zayn “your situation and I was literally hated by my peers and ignored. But Harry, he just was innocently invisible to everyone around him. No one paid him no mind. But nonetheless, he was always very sweet and caring, that boy has been giving love since he was born. Even though he was adopted, usually it was families that were already overflowing with kids. The last family, before he came here, was a complete set of scumbags. They threw him out into the streets, because he was taking up space in their home according to them.” 

“Did he arrive after you?”

“No, Harry was here first. Bubba took him in as well, but as you can see Harry is a very enticing person. He soon grew accustomed to the place and found himself a partner of his own. Probably forced the poor lad to fall in love with him.”

Zayn laughed but remembered Harry saying he wouldn’t match two clashing auras. Then he wondered what type of aura he had, and if there was anyone here who would match his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, I'll be updating tomorrow! Let's see who gets introduced next into the story ;)


	3. Chapter 3

After breakfast, Liam asked Zayn to accompany him to the local shops. It was the first time Zayn would see the rest of what Soltopia had to offer. As they left the secluded trailer behind, in the distance Zayn begins to make out houses. Not just small cabins or trailers as he’d imagined, actual two story houses made of mud brick.. It was the desert but it was an elegant one to say the least. With accents surrounding every light post, and pastel colored buildings. The deeper they got into the town, the more people they passed and every single one smiled and waved. Many greeted Liam by his name, and Zayn could tell that he was well known amongst the community. 

They finally reach a shop, surrounded by many others and vendors along the pathway selling everything from fruits to literal man made clothing. Zayn stares at a bald man in charge of a clothes stand as he concentrate hard and soon enough strands upon strands of various colored thread is coming out of the top of his head. Immediately he gets to sewing and creating what will soon be a sweater. And that has to be one of the most amazing things Zayn’s ever witnessed. This magical place was slowly growing on him. 

Zayn follows Liam into the empty shop. One wall as shelves from the very bottom, to the very top of the second floor. A whole wall covered in books and the another filled with vials of different liquids on the opposite side. Liam goes to the counter and rings the bell for assistance. Out from the back they hear, “Coming.” And running forward comes a smiling blonde boy, with a luminescence smile. “Ey there mates, how can I help ya? Liam you lose some muscle there?” he squeezes Liam’s arm from across the counter.

“Watch it,” Liam says, “you forget that I can break you.” And the boy laughs abruptly. 

“Not before I blind you,” he says in defense. “And who’s this?” he points to Zayn.

“This is Zee, he just arrived yesterday.”

“Ah, a newbie. My favorites. I’m Niall,” he says extending his arm to shake Zayn’s. “Have you discovered your powers yet? You’re the pretty type, can you like create gardens or something?”

“No Niall, he makes things turn to gold.”

“Holy shit, is that right?” he says surprised. “No wonder you’re a looker. The last time Soltopia had a golden boy was decades ago. You’re a rare one Zee.” Rare? Zayn assumes that this means that powers are duplicated and shared amongst the crowd of people that live here. There mustn’t be any one else who turns things to gold.

Liam smiles warmly as he stares at Zayn until the blonde one takes him out of his trance. “So what can I get ya?”

“Think any golden boys of the past left any books written for guidance?” Liam turns back to Niall. 

The books surrounding the shop were all written by the people of Soltopia, for the people of Soltopia. Handbooks describing types of powers and abilities found in everyone in this town. A rundown of learning to control and the use of the abilities one is gifted with.

“Wait here,” he says and makes his way to the back.

“What does he do?” Zayn asks Liam, of course.

“Niall is a literal ball of sunshine,” and he laughs. But Zayn just looks at him bewildered.

“Got it,” Niall returns. “What’s so funny, huh? You know I love a laugh.”

“Zee here is just curious as to what you can do,” And Zayn feels a bit embarrassed. 

“I can show you,” he says putting down the book. “Just don’t look directly at me ok.” He puts his hands to his side and closes his eyes.

And Zayn is scared as he takes a few steps back and looks at anything else surrounding Niall. Suddenly light begins to illuminate all around Niall, gradually getting brighter to the point where Zayn and Liam have to raise their arms to cover their eyes. “Pretty cool, eh?” he says as he turns off his light. “I ain’t no gold mine, but I can brighten up your day.” He says laughing hysterically at his own pun.

“Very stunning,” Zayn says to Niall. He doesn’t want to begin to assume what could be that brought Niall here, so he waits to ask Liam later. 

“Thanks.” Niall replies looking accomplished, “Here got your book.” He hands a heavy brown book to Zayn that reads, “The Golden One.” “Good old Macavoy wrote that one. Man was a legend, maybe you’ll be one too.” He smirks up at Zayn.

“You going to the bonfire tonight Niall?” Liam asks him now

“Course, Harry came in earlier bribing me with treats to attend. How could I say no to loverboy? Has a way of making me love food more than I should that one and then uses it against me. He’s good,” Niall shakes his head. 

“He does take advantage of his power sometimes,”

“Oh come on, we all have. Remember that time you-“

“All right Niall,” Liam interrupts him. “Owe you anything for the book?”

Niall completely forget what he was beginning to say, “Nah, on the house golden boy. Just don’t forget about me when you’re legendary.” And he waves them off as they leave.

They head out, back towards the trailer and Zayn is looking all around him admiring the beauty of everyone and everything they do. Each passing moment makes Zayn appreciate Soltopia more. 

“Can you tell me about Niall?” Zayn breaks the silence as they walk. 

Liam keeps looking ahead and begins to talk, “Oh Nialler.” He says with a chuckle. “Seeing him now, you couldn’t imagine him being anything less. He’s the life of the party. But before Soltopia, Niall suffered from depression. It was bad, inherited from his father.”

“Was his father saved by Soltopia too?”

“No,” Liam sighs. “His father committed suicide before he could be saved. I think that’s why Niall was spared. His depression consumed him completely, to the point where he became suicidal as well and would hurt himself any chance he got. He had scars,” ‘like you’ he wanted to say but held back on those words. “All along his arms and thighs. But when he came here they disappeared.”

“Like me,” Zayn adds and Liam looks at Zayn as they walk. 

“I felt bad for the kid, but look at him now. He’s amazing, hilarious, and an all around incredible human. One of the best people I’ve met here. He arrived after me, and was reunited with his brother actually. I think that was good for him, to have found family here.”

“What about you?” Zayn turns to Liam as they stop before reaching the trailer. “Do you have family here?”

“No,” Liam looks down and presses his lips together. “Bubba was the closest thing I had to family. Really was like a father to me. But the friends I’ve made and the people I’ve met have made up for it, ya know.”

Zayn examines Liam’s face. For the first time he doesn’t see the gleam of excitement in Liam’s eyes. He could tell that despite the front Liam puts on, he’s actually been lonely this whole time. Well if this is Soltopia, the place where everything you want comes to you, why is Liam alone? 

Then Zayn realizes that he too is here alone. He can’t imagine anyone else in his family who could be here. His mother was taken to a nursing home, soon after his sister married and moved away. And as far as Zayn was concerned, he didn’t have any other family. Apart from his father, but the chances of finding him here were minimal, the man was an egotistical and ruthless bastard. 

He goes to put his hand on Liam’s neck, and adds a grip to it. “I’ll be your family Liam,” he says to him. And Liam’s smile grows from ear to ear, the biggest smile on him Zayn’s seen yet. Zayn also realizes that this means he’s accepted that Soltopia is his fate.

“I’d love that,” Liam responds. “Come on,” he says grabbing Zayn’s hand from his neck and holding it as he pulls Zayn along as gentle as his strength allows him to. He takes him to the top of one of the sand hills. Zayn is breathing heavily when they reach the top, while Liam looks just as relaxed as if he took a simple stroll, still holding Zayn’s hand.

They’re quiet for a moment as they admire the view at the top. This is the highest point in Soltopia and Zayn can see that there are even more towns just over the hills. “It’s beautiful.” Zayn says.

“Yeah, you are,” Liam catches himself saying as he’s staring at Zayn. 

Zayn’s cheek floods with heat when he looks over at Liam. 

“Sorry,” Liam says shyly and begins to loosen his grip on Zayn’s hand. But the other just holds his hand tighter.

Instinctively, Liam pulls Zayn with a force that makes Zayn gasp as he’s pressed against his chest. Liam stares at Zayn’s eyes, afraid he’s scared him. But Zayn just stares back at Liam, breathing heavily into his face, only inches apart. Zayn looks at his eyes, then his lips and without another thought he presses his lips against Liam’s. And Liam’s lost in the softness of Zayn’s wet lips wrapping his arms fully around his waist. Zayn cradles his arms around Liam’s neck and soon pulls away from him, holding Liam’s face, in his hands. He looks at him one more time and laughs with Liam before he pulls him back to his mouth. Soltopia was definitely home. 

They head back to the trailer arms thrown over each other, laughing with one another and telling each other all about them growing up. They learned from each other that as kids they both enjoyed the same things, making them even more close, and touchy. As soon as they reach the trailer, Liam can’t contain himself and pulls Zayn over him as he leans on the table booth. His hands caress every inch of Zayn’s body and he’s immersed in the warmth of Zayn’s mouth again. They barely part lips to allow their tongues to touch. And Zayn wonders if Liam’s intoxication has anything to do with their powers. He kisses harder as he tastes every inch of Liam’s mouth, and he wonders when this sense of confidence kicked in.

“I’m so glad you found me Liam,” Zayn says parting mouths for a moment. “I can’t imagine having arrived here, lost and not knowing anything about anything. But you, you saved.” He looks at Liam now. 

“I didn’t,” Liam says. “Soltopia did.” 

“Yeah but it brought me to you,” Zayn smiles and kisses Liam again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonfire will be in tomorrow's update and we'll finally meet Louis. Expect more fluff (maybe some smut? ;) ) and definite ot5 glory! Again, thanks so much for reading. I'd love to know your thoughts. Also what do you think Louis' power will be?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long update because I took forever to post it and the video comes out in a couple of hours and I can't wait!
> 
> Meet Louis!

“So, what does it say?” Liam asks Zayn as he returned to the trailer. Zayn had fallen asleep on the couch after their steamy make out session and now found him on the same spot, sitting up reading “The Golden One.”

“There will be times when your emotions fuel your ability to an uncontrollable extent. The liquid gold will stain everything you touch. It’s important you understand just how powerful the gold is. So remember to remain tranquil and keep your feelings at ease. “ He reads aloud to Liam. “What if I can’t control it? And next thing I know, I start turning you to gold while groping you?” Zayn cringes, while Liam laughs. 

“The book I read about power said something similar, how my emotions could make me extremely powerful possibly to the point I could destroy everything I touch. But that’s just them letting you know the consequences of your new reality.”

“Have you ever lost control?”

Liam remained quiet a bit. “Once,” he says seemingly closed off. 

So Zayn continues reading. “ As a beginner, there will be moments where gold oozes suddenly from your hand, without your attempt. This is normal as your body is adjusting itself with this extra vein that runs through your cardiovascular system. It’s not ironic when you’re told you have a heart of gold.” “Holy shit”, Zayn adds after reading. “You’re telling me my insides are gold too?” He sounds alarmed. 

“Not all of you, you just said it’s only your cardiovascular system.”

“My heart Liam, my heart is gold.”

“That’s why you’re so rare Zee,”

Zayn looks at his palms and begins to feel the moist sensation. It’s rough at first, but the more that trickles out, the smoother it feels as he rubs his thumb and index finger together. “Tranquil,” he repeats to himself as he inhales deeply and exhales. The liquid begins to dissolve right back into his palm. Excited that he was able to turn it off, he threw his arms up and around Liam in excitement pushing him back on the couch. He kissed him once on the lips and looked down at Liam. “You saw how I did that?”

Liam was amazed at this boy and how much he’s changed since the moment he arrived. In a way he feels responsible and accomplished because this is what he wanted for Zayn. For him to feel excited about Soltopia and everything it offered him. “So great Zee,” he responds to Zayn. The serenity he feels when he looks into Zayn’s eyes, is more intense today than it was yesterday and it’s unexplainable. He raises his head up to kiss Zayn again but his watch begins to beep. He detaches from Zayn, who’s laying over Liam’s chest, and Liam checks his watch. “It’s Harry, making sure we get there to help set up. We don’t have to though, we can just stay here like this,” he pulls Zayn down to kiss him. 

“No, let’s go,” Zayn says getting off of Liam more enthusiastic than before. His achievement might not have been a big one but feeling a sense of control was rewarding.

Liam grunts once before he gets up and heads out with Zayn. 

They arrive to the location where the bonfire is being held. Right by a river that connects another to town. “Does each town have a different name or is it all just Soltopia?”

“Yeah actually, it’s said that when it was decided that there would be more towns, due to the over population of the first one, they agreed that each town would be named after a rare color. That one right there,” he says pointing across the river, “that’s Capri. And we live in Eminence.”

“LIAM!” Zayn and Liam hear at the distance, turning their heads around. Harry, Niall and another shorter lad is approaching them. 

“I don’t believe it,” the boy says now closer.

“Tell him Liam,” Niall says to Liam while signaling to Louis. “Tell him about Zee. Hey Zee,” he says to Zayn.

Liam rolls his eyes at them. “What are you three up to now?”

“I’ve done nothing,” Harry raises his hands in defense.

“Louis here doesn’t believe that we have a golden boy in our town, so we bet on it,” Niall says rubbing his hands together in triumph. 

“It’s not a bet Niall. I simply wanted to see for myself. And what a sight!”

“Louis this is Zee, Zee this is Louis. Yes Louis, he’s able to make things turn to gold. Now can you guys quit making everything so awkward?”

“Gotcha, you owe me Lou pay up” but Louis ignores him. 

“Zee?” Louis questions, “Is that short for something? Surely your mother didn’t name you after a letter.” 

“I’m so sorry Zee,” Liam looks to Zayn who’s actually smiling. 

Zayn is not offended one bit by this quirky sassy lad. “S’fine Liam. It’s Zayn actually.”

“You never told me,” Liam looks at Zayn again, this time semi-offended. Zayn gives him an apologetic look back.

“Hah,” Louis pitches in, “Looks like your boyfriend doesn’t like you very much.” And Harry slaps Louis’ arm. 

Liam and Zayn don’t say anything but both feel a rush of blood to their cheeks in embarrassment at the word boyfriend. Zayn’s only been here one day, and yes they’ve gotten close, a lot more close than Liam ever imagined but Liam didn’t want to add more pressure to Zayn on top of dealing with his new life. 

“Anyway,” Harry speaks and things don’t feel as tense as they did a second ago, “Liam your in charge of gathering the wood from Mr. Levison. Niall can you set up the light decorations and make sure they work properly this time? We don’t need any of the grannies tripping because you ‘forgot’,” he air quotes “to set up the lights in their section, just so you could show off.”

“What can I say? The old folks love it when I put on a light show.” And he crackles making Liam and Zayn laugh along.

Harry just sighs and goes to Louis’ side, “Louis darling, could you make sure the entertainment is all set for tonight?” He says caressing the shorter boy and kissing his cheek. 

“Of course love,” he responds to him before kissing him. Zayn can see how tender they are with each other.

“All right, not infront of us,” Liam says shooing them but the boys just laugh. “Everyone to work.”

Louis leaves along with Niall, and Zayn is about to follow Liam when Harry pulls him back. “Eh, where do you think you’re going? You’re going to help me.”

Liam looks at Zayn, then at Harry suspiciously, “Behave,” he says to him. Then looks at Zayn and strokes his cheek, “see you in a bit,” while holding his gaze. Zayn just smiles at him.

Harry leads Zayn to a small kitchen set up where all sorts of treats are being baked. A man moving his hands at the speed of light is mixing batters and creating all sorts of shaped cookies. Then he passes it on to a woman who literally creates flames with her fingers. This red headed woman holds her hands over the cookies and within seconds the smell of baked goods fills the air. And all of this is just phenomenal, Zayn thinks. “Those two,” Harry says “both had limbs for arms. Tragic accidents left them both armless.” Zayn can’t believe he gets to witness their fascinating capabilities now. 

“You’re different now, you know,” Harry says out of nowhere.

Zayn is confused, because yeah, it’s all he’s been hearing since he got here. 

“I mean, your auras. They’ve changed since I saw you earlier.”

“Is that bad?”

“No, course not. It’s interesting actually. Your aura displays up to three colors at the least. That’s the first time I witness that. Most people only display one at a time. Yours are more positive now than before. With a new hue of passion, I’d say,” And Harry smiles at Zayn mischievously. 

Zayn feels a bit of embarrassment because he knows Harry is sensing all his emotions right now. Especially, the ones for Liam. 

“Come,” Harry says “Help.” 

Zayn follows Harry and sits with him at a wooden table just as Liam approaches carrying a pile of logs over his shoulder as if they weigh nothing. Every curve in his arm muscle is displayed through his black t-shirt. Zayn feels his cheeks get hot again and he looks over at Harry who looks like he’s suppressing a laugh. “Sorry,” he says feeling more embarrassed. 

“Don’t be,” Harry says with a big smile. “It’s normal. It’s just-“ he starts, “nevermind.”

“What?” Zayn insists. 

“It’s just, that’s the same way I feel when I see Louis kicking a ball around.” He shrugs his shoulders as he continues to fold napkins. 

And this is not how Zayn thought he would be helping Harry out but it made Zayn feel good to hear him say that. He turns his head back to Liam who’s now stacking the logs straight up making them lean on one another. 

“You know,” Harry speaks again “No matter what shades your aura displays, there’s always one that’s matching Liam’s.”

Zayn looks up from his napkin folding, which he just now started due to being distracted by Liam. He continues to stare at Harry until his hands begin to get moist.

“Zayn, your hands! They’re bleeding gold,” Harry shouts in excitement.

Zayn looks down at his hands as the napkin he’s holding is bathed almost fully now in gold. When it is completely covered, Zayn’s hands are no longer wet, nor are they gold and he holds up the now glistening napkin.

“Bravo,” shouts a man who’s now being joined by others surrounding Harry and Zayn. 

“He’s a golden one,” someone else shouts and they applaud Zayn.

“What’s your name boy?” A woman asks. 

Zayn looks around momentarily stunned because he’s never been acknowledged, especially not by a crowd of people cheering him on. This new feeling, of acceptance was astounding. “I’m Zayn,” he says his name as confident as he ever has.

“Bravo Zayn,” others shout.

Liam makes his way to them and wraps an arm around Zayn, feeling overwhelmingly pleased at the attention he is receiving. 

The crowd begins to disperse and people start settling into the campsite. All types of chairs surround the logs that will be lit right after sun set and people take their seats but not before grabbing a plate of treats. Everyone, from children to elders, fill the area.

Liam is now sitting with Harry and Zayn folding napkins as fast as they can. Later, Niall joins after promising Harry that every light will be up and running as soon as it gets dark. Eventually, the four of them finish folding every single napkin. Harry decides he will bribe Niall with food later if more is needed. 

Just then Louis comes running from behind him and wraps his arms around Harry neck nesting his head there. “Everything’s all set up love, they’ll be here any minute,”

“Let’s find seats,” Harry signals for them to follow as he gets up and grabs Louis’ hand. They find a perfect spot close enough to where the fire will be. “Wait here,” he says afterwards leaving again. 

Liam, Niall, and Zayn look at Louis questionably, “You know he’s never stay still.” 

They watch Harry make his way toward a platform and calls for everyone’s attention. “Good evening everyone, and welcome to the annual bonfire. We hope you’re all excited to be here. Tonight we have a very special guest. You may have heard of him before. He’s an exquisite little fellow,” and the crowd cheers already knowing who to expect. “Here he is Eli the chimp!” 

A small chimpanzee is rolled on to the stage on top of a red clothed round table. He looks out into the crowd before he picks up three balls set infront of him and he begins to juggle them. Once again the crowd is roaring at the monkey as he juggles two balls with his left hand and foot this time switching every so often. 

Zayn is amazed and finds himself cheering along with the crowd and the rest of the boys. They’re are all having a laugh. Harry’s joined them and they continue to watch the monkey win over the crowd with backflips now. 

“Eli is magnificent,” Niall says as he claps enthusiastically. “He’s the first animal that arrived in Soltopia,” he says to Zayn.

“They arrive, just like humans do?”

“Yah, we all get here the same way. Through our sleep. And for the same purpose too, to be saved.” Niall continues. “Eli used to work at a circus where he was abused daily to learn new tricks.”

Right after Eli goes off stage, everyone settles down and admires the change in scenery of the sky as it goes from blues, to oranges, to pinks and purples and completely dark. Soon Niall is passing energy along to the light decorations and he begins to illuminate the surroundings. Another man with the ability to create fire is also lighting the logs and the official bonfire ensues. 

They all sit around each other; Harry nestled into Louis after they’ve pushed their seats together. Zayn and Liam are sitting close enough that they can feel the heat from each other’s arms but none dares to touch the other, for no reason other than the fact that they don’t know how to interact with each other in public, yet. Everything is still so new. But Zayn doesn’t want to think about it. Especially not around Harry. Plus, he doesn’t need to be spilling gold everywhere. 

“Louis,” he says breaking their silence and distracting his own mind “what gift do you have?”

“Well,” Louis says, “I can’t create amazing things like you nerds or destroy iron like Hulk over here,” he points at Liam “I can’t feel pain and I can heal wounds.” He says smugly pleased with himself. And Zayn wonders if Louis would have been able to heal his wounds if he’d met him all scarred up.

“That’s special,” Zayn says.

“I know,” Louis agrees cheekily. 

“Tell him about your past,” Harry tugs at Louis shirt. Harry could sense that Zayn was itching to know. Plus, they could all agree that hearing people’s stories was the best part of getting to know someone in Soltopia, you just never know what to expect. 

“I was a homeless drug addict.” Louis says straight up. “Lived on the streets my whole life, begged everyday for chump change just to take a hit of whatever was out there.” He says disgusted with himself. “I was pathetic, and prayed to whomever to just take my life away. But one morning I woke up here. And I was greeted by a tall, curly lad,” he looks down at Harry who’s still resting his head on Louis’ arm. “Best day of me life.” Louis kisses the top of Harry’s head. 

Through out the rest of the night they continuously talk and joke about everything from moments when Niall has been electrocuted to that one time Harry accidently overused his power to cause a horse to fall in love with him. The warmth of the fire comforts them as they laugh and chat. 

Liam and Niall find themselves in an argument over whose ability is the best and whose is most beneficial, probably for the billionth time but Zayn listens attentively as this is the first time he hears this discussion. 

Louis whispers to Harry, “Good choice Harry. I knew you were genius babe, but pairing Liam with Zayn. That’s the best you’ve done since you put us together.”

Harry, still resting his head on Louis’ arm, stares deeply at Liam and Zayn. “I didn’t do that,” he admits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the video is finally going to premier soon, and I'd said I'd only write until the premiere of the video. But I'd love to know youre opinion, with a simple "yes or no" comment, if you think I should continue after tomorrow's update. Again, thanks a bunch for taking time to read :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this story has been so much, and the love it's gotten has been more than I expected. Thank you all so much. But I have decided that this is the final chapter, though I will consider revisiting Soltopia in the future. Thank you all again for being so lovely and welcoming. Enjoy the last chapter :)

The bonfire ended right before midnight. All night they shared stories and danced cheeringly with everyone it seemed. The whole town was lit with excitement.

Every once in a while someone would go over to where Liam and Zayn were with the rest of the boys, to greet and welcome Zayn, also to praise him. One man announced that Zayn was the unofficial guest of honor, and the crowd agreed in cheers. 

But the one who felt the biggest honor was Liam. He had the privilege of finding Zayn and helping him with adjusting to Soltopia. And Zayn had kissed him, many times, thanking him, when it should be the other way around. 

Liam had lost hope of finding someone, family or not, he could create a life with in Soltopia. He feared ending up like Bubba, alone and afraid to the point where he’d rather leave in hopes of finding something better. But now, for Liam, there was absolutely nothing better than this. Being able to fall asleep holding Zayn around his waist, and having the warmth of his body against Liam’s all night. Kisses given to each other with half open eyes, and smiles accompanied by crinkly eyes. It was the most blissful Liam had felt yet. 

The morning after the bonfire Harry, Louis and Niall had invited themselves into the trailer. When Liam and Zayn came out of the bathroom tangled up and giggling they found their intruders. 

“Morning sunshines, we interrupting anything?” Louis spoke as he flipped through the pages of one of the many magazines scattered about the seat. “Course not,” he replied to himself looking up at them and smiling. 

“Sorry guys, I told them we should have knocked and waited,” Harry says excusing Louis as he begins to get up from the table booth. 

“We would have never gotten in,” Niall adds while searching the kitchen cabinets “We would have been out there for ages,” he winked at Liam, while attempting to open a can of peaches. 

“What do you guys need?” Liam pulls Zayn closer to him.

“Him,” Louis points at Zayn.

“For what?” Liam questions him confused while gripping Zayn tighter by the waist. 

“He needs to practice turning shit to gold, and we want to help,” Niall says making it obvious that they’ve had this all planned out. 

“I don’t know if Ze- Zayn will-“

“Of course I want to,” Zayn interrupts Liam with wide eyes, excitedly. 

“Right, well mind getting dressed first mates,” Louis points awkwardly at the towels wrapped around Liam and Zayn’s waists. They look at each other blushingly and rush to the room to put on clothes.   
“Just can’t keep your powers to yourself can you Harold?” Niall says to Harry with a full mouth. 

Harry scrunches up his brows “I’ll have you know, that” he points to the back room “happened without my consent. Though I admit, I wish I could have been the genius to put those two together.”

“Ready?” Liam comes out the room with Zayn right behind him. 

They head out and literally climb into Louis’ huge doorless vehicle with tires almost as tall as him, and a suspension that Zayn felt on his ass every time they’d drive over a hole. Perfect for the sandy roads of Soltopia even if Louis looked like a chipmunk driving it. They’re on the road for a while, Liam and Zayn holding hands in the back beside Niall, and giving each other smiling glances every one in a while. 

They finally reach an open space, with debris everywhere, black marks covering the sand and tracks of something that must have burned around a tree. Nothing else surrounded the place but random tree trunks, and cacti. 

“Welcome to Feldspar,” Louis extends his arms out to nothing after hopping out of the car. 

“What is this place?” Zayn questions. He swears that this is some sort of battleground. 

“This is training grounds for all Soltopia, well not all. There are a couple other places like this. But this is where we all came to learn.”

“Did you really need to come out here to practice Louis? All you do is heal and not feel shit.” Niall poked at Louis

“Fuck off Niall, let’s not forget that time you managed to burn your thigh and I had to heal it before your skin fell off.”

Niall just huffed at him.

“Harry certainly didn’t have to come here,” Liam adds.

“Yes I did,” Harry defends himself. “Some of my first matches were made in this exact spot, and each one of them has thanked me.” He says pleased with himself. 

“Come on Zayn,” Louis waves him over, and they all follow.

They approach cacti, “go on then,” Louis says to Zayn while pointing at it. 

“I’m not putting my hands on that,” Zayn says. 

“Perhaps something simpler,” Harry suggests. He pulls out a banana from his coat pocket. 

“Seriously, Harry? A banana?” Louis looks at him questionably.

“S’better than getting cactus thorns on himself,” he shrugs handing it over to Zayn. 

“Alright mate, concentrate long and hard on that banana,” Niall advises him. “Completely empty your mind of any thoughts of Liam.”

“Hey,” Liam slaps Niall’s head. “Get away Niall, you’re horrible at advice.”

Liam is next to Zayn now, “Just take your time, no pressure. Remember what you read in the book.”

Zayn exhales and grips the banana with both hands. He closes his eyes and can feel the pounding sensation in his chest. He’s avoiding any thoughts that could distract him, including those of wet Liam in the shower from earlier today. Nothing happens. He curses himself before closing his eyes again and this time really emptying his mind. He begins to feel the wetness in his palms and he barely opens an eye to see as the banana begins to turn gold. It takes about 10 seconds for the whole thing to be covered and he finally opens both eyes. Louis and Niall stare in amazement, while Harry and Liam smile in glee.

“Fuck goldenboy, you’re good” Louis says snatching the banana from him and examining it. 

“How about something bigger?” Harry suggests. “Get that trunk,” he says to Liam while pointing at a tree trunk that looks to have gone through a world war. 

Liam walks over to it and picks it up, making it seem lighter than it actually is. He places it infront of Zayn and looks at him reassuringly as to say he can do this. 

“Same thing,” Harry says “Just concentrate, yeah.”

Zayn gets closer to the trunk placing both hands on it. It takes Zayn three attempts filled with frustration, and almost forfeiting until he finally has the whole trunk covered. 

“Amazing,” exclaims Niall. “I’m putting this up for sale in the shop, do you have any idea the fortune I’ll make?”

“Easy Niall, personally I think I should keep and sell the trunk. It was my idea to bring him here after all.” Louis interferes. 

“Would you guys quit it?” Liam says annoyed. “This is Zayn’s trunk, I think he should decide what he does with it. What do you say Zee?”

Zayn looks at the boys, then the trunk, and back at Liam. “Smash it,” Zayn says directly to him. 

“You’re shitting me,” Louis says “Do you know how much-“

“Ok,” Liam cut Louis off.

Liam’s gotten to see Zayn turn things to gold since he’s been here. And sure Zayn has seen Liam carry things that could possibly crush Zayn if he ever attempted to carry, but now he wanted to see Liam’s strength at it’s highest potential. 

Liam walked over to the edge of the trunk. “Back up guys, when this breaks thousands of pieces are going to fly everywhere.” He warns them. 

The boys backed away and stood next to a huge boulder they’d run to when the pieces come flying towards them. 

Liam bent over, steadying his legs and grasping the trunk from the tip. With all his might he picked up the trunk and immediately slammed it to the ground causing the sand from the ground to pick up on impact, as the golden tree trunk splattered all over the place. 

The boys along with Zayn are in hysterics and excitement. Watching strong Liam destroy gave them a rush of adrenaline. They came running out from behind the boulder and ambushed Liam. Zayn in particular swung around his neck, of course. Without thinking about it he placed a kiss on his lips and suddenly remembered they weren’t alone. 

They pushed back from each other and looked around but the other boys were nonchalant. Zayn looked at Liam with wondering eyes. 

“You guys don’t have to hide it you know,” Harry breaks the silence “we know you guys are together.”

“You would know,” Liam says back. He hadn’t put much thought into it, but it made sense, “This is your work after all.”

“No Liam, I couldn’t take credit for you two, no matter how much I wish I could.”

Liam is surprised and looks at Zayn. “Are we together?” he asks him.

Zayn smiles and grabs Liam’s hand. “Yes,” he whispers to him reassuringly.

“So if you didn’t put us together…” Liam wonders to Harry

“It’s your fate. That’s why I never found someone to pair you with previously. No one was right for you. Then Zayn came along and your auras are always in sync, that I did notice. But you two being together, that was just meant to be.”

“That’s why it never worked out with Pierre.” Niall added.

Liam glares at him. Niall always bringing up old shit. 

“Who’s Pierre?” Zayn asked Liam, while still holding his hand. 

“He was this boy that Liam was madly in love with, I’m not sure why. Really Zee, no need to worry about it. But Liam was the proper show off going around breaking everything just to get his attention. “ Louis explained

Liam tightened his grip around Zayn’s hand. “Guess we know why it didn’t work out.” He assured Zayn.

It didn’t bother Zayn at all because this, right here, holding Liam’s hand in the middle of nowhere Soltopia with these 3 lads by their side was everything and more than Zayn had ever hoped for. 

It was finally dark, so Niall had to illuminate the road almost the whole way back till they reached their town. Louis dropped off Zayn and Liam before driving off with Niall and Harry.

Once inside the trailer Liam went to sit in the table booth, and Zayn scooted in next to him, nuzzling his way into Liam’s space. 

“Thanks Liam,” Zayn spoke softly, head resting on Liam’s shoulder.

“For what?”

“For having me, for finding me, for guiding me, for-“ he paused, “for caring about me.”

Liam lifts Zayn’s chin up to look at him, “Zayn, you don’t have to thank me. Do you know how lucky I’ve felt to be the one who’s helping you through this? It’s been my absolute pleasure.” He kisses Zayn lightly. “So, final thoughts on Soltopia?

“I love it. It has everything I’ve ever longed for. And you as a bonus,” he smiles and leans up to kiss Liam again. If Soltopia ever was a nightmare, it was the most beautiful nightmare he never wanted to wake up from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so shit at ending everything, so I hope this wasn't too bad. Thank you again for reading my story!


End file.
